The Secret Tradition
by mollo92
Summary: "As her face lifted her features hardened and her eyes were burning amber, a wild look overtaking their usual grey reserve. In a low hum, barely audible on the air, she began to sing, her voice deep and melodic, dancing and swaying in the air." Runa joins the Company on their quest to Erebor, but what impact will her Gift have on the fate of those whom she joins?
1. Suspicion

**A/N: Hi! This is my first fan fiction so if you like it/don't like it please, please review - I welcome all kinds of commentary/critique. It's still in it's very early stages so I am also open to suggestions.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of Tolkien's characters/wisdom**

* * *

Chapter One:- Suspicion

 _A faint hum on the wind blew through the village, enticing folk out of their houses and into the street. As the volume grew and the voice took form, the allure of the melody deepened; seducing their bodies and overtaking their minds. Euphoria struck them and in their faces reflected the happiness of a young spirit exercising a talent. The voice in the air was quite clear now, and it danced in the atmosphere with both youthful innocence and devious intent at once._

 _Gandalf took a deep drag of his pipe and eyed the scene unfolding before him suspiciously. From where he was sat, on a flagstone beneath the shadow of a well, he could see neither demon nor foe that could overtake minds with such ease. What effect the voice had over these villagers was not entirely clear. Yet he could see the distinct signs of elation in the features of each face, for their eyes were alight with pleasure and their breathing had quickened. As he stood and began advancing towards the nearest villager with curiosity, the song in the air disappeared. The entrancement ceased and the magic lifted, and the thick blanket that had covered the air seemed to disintegrate. The villagers shook off the passing moment with confusion and Gandalf was left entirely perplexed._

 _He took a moment to disguise his bewilderment, for a wizard to appear as one without knowledge could never bode well. What had just happened right before his eyes? He knew of no wandering sorcerers or fellow Istari that possessed such a power. Saruman the White had never spoken of powers to control a mind in this manner, especially from a great distance and under heavy concealment. It had been heard of that descendants of the Dúnedain could, in instances, possess elements of foresight. But he had not encountered one with that ability in an age. Or with any ability nearing this sort. Could it be that there was a member of this isolated village who possessed a power unheard of before in his time? Where had they learnt to wield this influence?_

 _He thought of where he might find the answers to his questions, and hastily turned to retrieve his horse from the nearby stable when he noticed a small figure at the top of the hill, unruly ebony hair blowing behind her in the wind like a veil. A faint smirk pulled at the corners of her lips and he could see a whisper of delight flash across her face with her achievement. Their eyes locked for a moment and he saw not only the usual grey shade of a Dúnedain, but the fading hint of glowing amber, like the final embers of a burnt out fire finally succumbing to the night. But before he could make to follow her, she had disappeared._

* * *

Bilbo Baggins sat out on the front of his hobbit hole, enjoying a quiet moment smoking his finest pipe weed, indeed finding the morning very agreeable. It was exactly in this moment that Gandalf the Grey approached up the path to land right outside Bilbo's gate, giving him a most peculiar look.

"Good Morning!" Bilbo exclaimed, intending for this only to be a passing comment to whomever had disturbed his moment of satisfaction.

"What do you mean?" said Gandalf. "Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

"Well…all of the above I suppose" said Bilbo, desperately trying to look anywhere but at the person who had interrupted his morning peace. Averting his gaze to the clear blue sky, he hastily sucked on his pipe and made to leave, turning at the last moment.

"I'm sorry,... Who are you?"

"You mean to say you don't remember me? Well, you might perhaps remember my name but not that it belongs to me. I am Gandalf! And Gandalf is…me!"

"Gandalf… Gandalf…" Bilbo tapped his head several times in an attempt to make it remember who this elderly wizard was, speaking in riddles. "Oh, Gandalf! I remember you, and your wonderful fireworks!"

Gandalf looked expectantly at Bilbo, making him ill at ease. He shifted uneasily on the spot and tentatively turned around, making his way back to his hobbit hole. Every few seconds he would turn behind to check whether the wizard had left, and each time he was left disappointed to find him staring intently in his direction. Finally the wizard spoke, ending the uncomfortable silence that had fallen upon the two.

"Well, at least you remember something about me." Looking partially disgruntled and equally disappointed in what he had found before him, he exclaimed "I have decided. This will be very good for you Bilbo. I am looking for someone to join me on an adventure".

Bilbo looked at Gandalf with horror. "An adventure? Well you won't find someone in these parts, that's for sure! We are plain, quiet folk and have no use for adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things! Make you late for dinner!"

Gandalf shook his head in despair with the creature he had presumed to have more bottle inside than this. Why, Bilbo may indeed be a Baggins but he was the son of Belladonna Took, and he had found that Tookish curiosity always triumphed, especially in the instances where an adventure was on the cards. The dwarves of Erebor were certainly not easy company, nor were they tolerant of those who would prove to be burden. Yet Gandalf sensed that there was a lot more to Bilbo than even Bilbo knew himself, and he was certain that he would prove his worth before the end.

He looked at the hobbit with determination, and Bilbo felt more unease than ever with this new intensity. "We shall see about that." And with that Gandalf left the way he came, down the path alongside the hobbit holes and back onto his wagon, but not before scratching a peculiar ancient symbol in the centre of Bilbo's door as Bilbo hid away from view inside. Gandalf chuckled under his breath to himself, and thought of the evening ahead. Before the evening is over, the patience of Bilbo will be tested beyond any previous comparison, and he will never be the same again.

* * *

The sun had just set on the outskirts of the Shire, and Runa watched distrustfully as no less than twelve dwarves wandered through the paths of Hobbiton, following a sequence of ancient dwarvish symbols till last they found their destination. What business did twelve dwarves have in the Shire on this late eve she wondered? She sought to intercept them and demand they return to where they had journeyed from, but there was a jovial spirit about each one that held her place in her hiding spot. These dwarves did not have the fervency and ill omen that she had come to expect when crossing paths with a company of travelling dwarves in the Wild. If these dwarves, in high spirits as they were, had a single destination, and directed to it by ancient dwarvish symbols no less, then perhaps there was more to this than meets the eye. Indeed, the Shire folk's childlike spirit and gentility had sparked something fiercely protective within her heart and the threat of dwarvish greed and harsh judgement caused her worry. Dwarves were not known for their tolerance and blitheness, and although these dwarves may yet prove harmless, their presence was still unwelcome on this peaceful eve in the Shire.

As she contemplated the mystery, she spotted another figure following the same path that the dwarves had just taken. Recognising the figure at once she hastily and with great stealth shifted her way through the foliage and behind walls and doors until she dropped directly in front of the hunched character.

"Gandalf", she almost purred. Her voice had a deep tune to it that had become almost second nature to perform.

Taken quite by surprise, Gandalf stepped back, taking a full look at whoever had intercepted him so skilfully.

"Runa! What are you doing in these parts? And why are you here, outside Bilbo Baggin's hobbit hole, of all places, on all nights?"

"You know I have taken watch over the Shire of late. It is my duty to protect the lands of Eriador. Now my question to you is, what is a company of dwarves doing in the Shire? What is their business? Do they mean harm to the Shire folk?"

"Quite the opposite in fact. Indeed, there is a meeting that will take place tonight that may decide the fate of many."

Runa looked suspiciously at Gandalf. Who was this company? What could they need from within the Shire? The intensity of Gandalf's words played uneasily on her mind, although all of Gandalf's words held a level of intensity she seemed to find. It did indeed seem that more was at play here; twelves dwarves journeying to a hobbit hole to meet a wandering wizard, in truth, seemed entirely out of the ordinary.

"As my duty is protect the Shire and those folk that dwell under the hill I seek more information Gandalf. It is a most unusual place for a meeting of dwarves, following what I now understand to be _your_ directions. I will not allow you to bring ill fate to these people."

Gandalf seemed amused, since last he saw of Runa she had not changed. Her ferocity remained intact alongside her desire to protect. Except there was a new element in her that he did not recognise, some air of provocation that had grown within her, no doubt from her isolation. He knew of what she had done and what had become of her Gift in her long years as a Ranger, and although he did not approve he was neither her parent nor her guardian and she had grown into a truly ruthless warden of the North.

"I have come to expect nothing less Runa. But perhaps you were meant to be here, of all places, on all nights. Whether your presence at this meeting would be of use to not only the company but to the fate of Middle Earth is a question that now enters my mind. Your…Gift. It may be needed before the end of this quest."

Runa stepped back and her eyes hardened in both suspicion and anger. "My Gift? What is mine is mine and I will not allow it to be harnessed by anyone, let alone a company of dwarves. I will not be used as a weapon, nor as a novelty. You know this."

"Runa. Your stubbornness equals that of a dwarf! Cast aside the Ranger. Join this quest and rid yourself of your isolation. It has coloured your intuition. I have heard of what becomes of those who try and cross you in the Wild. This is not you. Where is the young girl who was wary of her Gift I met all those years ago? You may be a Dúnedain but you've already walked this earth for over 70 years. You do not have all the time in the world – use this opportunity to better yourself. You may even come to care for these dwarves the way you care for the simple creatures of the world."

Runa scowled at the wizard before her. But as quickly and as effortlessly the scowl had come, it was replaced by a playful smirk. "As you wish Gandalf. I will meet these dwarves. But I will not swear any oath nor will I be forced to use my Gift. We will not speak of it unless I decide to, and if any hobbit is taken from the safety of the Shire it will be on their own choosing. I will always protect the innocent."

Gandalf's eyes softened. He could still see the young spirit inside Runa that had once been her most heartening feature. Long shifts spent wandering the North keeping watch of Eriador had hardened her more than he had expected, and he wondered how many times she had called upon her Gift for ill use. Nonetheless he was pleased to hear that she was to meet the company, and if it was decided that she would join this quest then the safety of Bilbo would be one less trouble on his mind.

He knocked three times on Bilbo's door, and was greeted by a cacophony of noise and movement. The dwarves were throwing Bilbo's china amongst themselves with upmost precision, yet still to the dismay of their host. He looked into the desperate eyes of Bilbo and had to stifle a laugh at the pleading stare he was receiving. Kili, the younger of two brothers present at the meeting grinned at his brother and began singing roguishly. Soon the company were all dancing, plates and dishes flying through the air and the sound of dwarvish rhyme bounced off the walls:

Blunt the knives, bend the forks  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth, tread on the fat  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor  
Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl  
Pound them up with a thumping pole  
When you're finished if they are whole  
Send them down the hall to roll

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

As the company's song came to an end, it was the deep laugh of the wizard that drew to the attention of Gandalf and Runa. The dwarves eyed her with both wonder and suspicion, as she was undoubtedly beautiful, but from the first look at her they could sense her threat. The two young brothers, Fili and Kili, stared at her with playful interest, and they were clearly attracted to her exotic demeanour. Her ebony hair was pulled away from her face in intricate braids, but left cascading down the length of her back. The dark green tunic and leggings she wore left much to the imagination but the lowered neckline hinted at the curves of a woman. If it wasn't for the array of weapons adorning her sides and back it might have seemed that this was an outfit of a woman playing at being a warrior, as the overall image was dripping with suggestion. It was Kili who spoke first, ending the long silence that had fallen in the room.

"Gandalf I beliebe have you have missed the merriments! And who is your friend? She is truly welcome in our company". He flashed an animated smile at Runa and his brother shook his head in disbelief.

"My name is Runa, little dwarf. You may want to hold your judgement till later, I am not how I seem. You, on the other hand, I can read like a book. Younger of two brothers, natural seducer of women amongst your people yet desperate to prove his worth on this quest to wherever you journey. You will not yet seduce me, but I shall let you try."

Kili's eyes looked as if they might burst out of his head whilst his cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. Gandalf exhaled deeply and gave Runa a look of infuriation.

"Yes. This is Runa. She is a descendant of the Dúnedain and a Ranger of the North. She has tasked herself with watching over the Shire of late and as so tracked your company to the door of Bilbo. She is exceptional at protection, but can be ill-behaved at times. I apologise Kili, do not be provoked by her words. She has come to meet with you all."

With this introduction Runa bowed deeply, imitating the gesture she had witnessed many dwarves perform over the years. She playfully smirked at the Company in their disbelief in the turn of events. But before anyone could speak to ease the situation, another three sharp knocks sounded on the door.

Gandalf turned from the door to the Company, flashing a hesitant glance at Runa as he did so.

"He is here."


	2. Recruitment

**A/N: Thank you so much to laurabambyjones and Mint Julips for their lovely reviews - very much appreciated! Any comments are welcome like I said, feedback is always important when trying to write something!**

* * *

Chapter 2:- Recruitment

Runa watched as Gandalf made his way to the door, and at once the dwarves seemed to straighten their backs and lose their smiles. It was clear that whoever had arrived held much respect amongst the company; a leader perhaps. The youngest brother, the one who had so quickly and dreadfully attempted to flirt with her, seemed an entirely different person, as did his kin beside him. He and his brother appeared the most noticeably changed, their backs were the straightest and they held a determined look of maturity that had been missing only moments before. They looked at each other before hesitantly glancing in her direction, clearly concerned of her presence. She could tell that this new addition was of special importance to them and she laughed inside at the possibilities; leaders were always the hardest catch.

She wore her loveliest smile as the door opened; a perfect maiden in a company of males. The mask was a seamless fit after decades of rehearsal, the huntress within becoming endlessly smothered by the automatic need to play at innocence. The first look was always the most crucial, as she always knew how to play the opponent after she saw their reaction to her demure smile and pretty face. She could not allow them to see her weak. She could be enchanting and enthralling, or sharp tongued and vulgar, but she could never be weak. She cocked her head to the side as she danced over the features of his face with her eyes. His hair was long and unkempt, with grey streaks emphasising the years otherwise concealed in his face. He was a warrior; that she could easily deduce. But the weight of responsibility evident in the faint lines across his face, eyes that had seen loss and heartbreak and pain, was something she was not expecting. This was a leader that had overcome hardship.

"Gandalf. You said this place would be easy to find. I would not have found it at all had it not been for the mark on the door."

His voice was thick with authority. It was deep and harsh and touched something inside of Runa that had not been touched for an age. She had not come by one with such a voice that could stir up these sensations for over three decades. Who was this man? He was tall, for a dwarf. He would reach just two inches shorter than her, but broader, much broader. He did not look like one who would be easily swayed by her prettiest smile and charming manners. She shook off the passing moment with an ease that she had mastered over the long years of isolation, her intuition telling her that this was a leader that she needed to watch. She thought to herself whether he would be very easy to provoke or would prove more of a challenge; she hoped for the latter, it was always the challenge that was the most rewarding. She swapped her innocent smile for a challenging look and made her way to the front of the gathering.

"A leader who cannot follow simple directions? In his own language no less?"

He turned to her with a look of fury and incredulity, but as he looked upon whom had spoken he was left for lack of words. Her beauty struck him like a thousand arrows to the chest, her wild hair pouring down her back and her eyes a striking shade of silver and grey. Yet the moment passed with speed and he rounded on her with the fury of a wild boar.

"You offer me insult, woman? I will not stand here and be spoken to by a travelling wench like a blundering imbecile unable to find his way."

His eyes were cold with aversion and his stance commanding. Gandalf rolled his eyes at the impossible introduction and held out his hand in front of Runa.

"Thorin, allow me to apologise for Runa. Again." He shot a menacing glare in her direction. "Do not take offence to her words, she is tactless at best and is only here upon _my_ request. She has been in isolation for many years and thus I am only now coming to understand the full impact this may have had on her…social interactions… Excuse her, please. And come, sit. We have much to discuss."

Thorin watched Runa for a sign of challenge, but none came. Instead, the woman held his gaze for what seemed like eternity, and instead flashed him a smile that could melt all the gold in Erebor, taking off her heavy cloak. She was small in stature, and she had curves in all the right places, radiating sexuality. Who was this woman? What business did she have with the company? He watched as she made her way past him to take a seat at the table with the rest of his kin, hips swaying causing her hair to move in way that brought to it a life of its own. What purpose did she serve? Her insolence had taken him by surprise; it had been a long time since anyone had challenged him forthright. She had nerve he had to admit. But her demeanour had changed so suddenly and effortlessly that he was left as confused as the day was long – was she cunning and defiant, or was she simply a master of illusion; a maiden playing with ferocity. As he pondered this thought, he saw, stood at the side of the table, a small being looking exceedingly more flustered the more his kin made their way through the food on the table. The sight of this extra presence wrought with vexation brought him out of his thoughts and he sighed to himself.

"Is this him?" pointing at Bilbo with a defeated look upon his face. He turned to him and said "Tell me Master Burglar: axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?"

Bilbo looked both confused by his title as burglar and alarmed at the very mention of weaponry, and could think of nothing but conkers as an honest reply. The dwarves shared an exasperated look and Thorin narrowed his eyes at Gandalf. Runa could see the disappointment in each of the dwarves' patronising eyes and was enraged. One of the dwarves, the most menacing and laden with tattoos shook his illustrated head.

"He will be nothing but a burden! The wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."

At this Runa raised herself out of her seat with indignation, turned on the dwarf and snapped "Who are you to decide who is ready for the Wild or not? What right do you have to pass judgement on those you have known for mere hours?" She turned now to Thorin and bore straight into his soul as she spoke. "I have seen the Wild. I know what evil lurks in the shadows, what the threat of death can cause a person to do. But not all evils are on the battlefield Master Dwarf; some lie in waiting and only show themselves when confronted with a choice between morality and their own selfish desire. There are few people in this world that can say that they have seen evil in its truest form and defeated it. Leave Master Baggins alone and think of your own troubles next time." With this she strode into the other room, leaving an incensed Thorin in her wake.

"Be gone then!" he roared. "We do not need nor want your judgement". The latter statement was declared with enough venom to kill.

Thorin watched the space from where she had been stood. Throughout her outburst he had been unable to break from her gaze as she challenged him with her stare. He was both intrigued and furious at once. Her contempt was unrivalled before in his lifetime, and as she continued to assault his authority the more he wished he could strike her down and silence her disrespect, but he could not. He would never strike a woman, not outside self-defence or battle, no matter how audacious they were. He had not interrupted her, yet he had listened carefully to her choice of words – some hidden meaning lay behind him but he had not the time to search for it now. He took a moment to calm himself, then looked to Gandalf, a faint look of mystification remaining behind his eyes.

"Gandalf. I will not allow her in this discussion, she is a disruption and a distraction." He shook his irritation away for the passing moment. "Now, let us begin, we have much to discuss."

* * *

Runa sat watching the fire as she listened to the dwarves bicker amongst themselves about a quest to slay a dragon and retake a homeland. The more she listened the more she understood. It couldn't be? Was this the same leader that she had defended from those sickening orc scouts on their journey across the Misty Mountains? Memories flooded her as she recounted the masses of dwarves uprooted from their homeland, journeying in multitudes across the harsh landscape of the mountains. She remembered their leader: strong, loyal, and determined, even from a great distance. The same dwarf that dismissed her not a half hour before. She was buried deep in her memories when Gandalf came around the corner and looked her straight in the eye.

"Bilbo _will_ be on this quest. He does not think it now, but before the journey begins he will come, I know it. And he will need your protection."

Runa looked up at the wizard, uncertainty clear in her expression.

"Too long have you wandered the plains of Eriador, protecting the innocent, the Shire folk, from a distance. Take this chance to protect Bilbo on this quest from next to his side. He is naïve and he does not know what the darker places of this world can hide, but you do, you can watch over him and protect him in ways that the dwarves cannot. Runa, this will be very good for him, and, I believe, for you."

Runa's mind ran through a thousand fields of possibilities at rapid speed. Her eyes were narrowed and her hands unknowingly clenched into fists as she thought of what dangers lay ahead for the little hobbit. She wasn't part of a company, and she had left what remnants of family she had behind when she set out away from her village and became a Ranger. She had little to care for in this world and so the protection of the innocent had become her primary task, the slaying of enemy blood and the deception of tormentors her chief distraction. Could she join this noble quest? Did she have a choice? She had little interest in making friends, but she must protect those cannot protect themselves, this she had sworn to herself all those long years ago. Plus, the leader presented a challenge she had not faced before, she had not encountered someone with such authority and true virility as he. He proposed a match even for herself.

She lowered her gaze in both resignation and determination. "Gandalf, I will accompany this quest if only for the protection of Master Baggins. I believe the dwarves will not be pleased but that bothers me not. I will be accountable for his fate alone, and I shall travel with only that in mind. The claiming of a homeland once lost, although admirable, seems unattainable in my mind, but if it the desire of Bilbo then I shall help in which way I can – through strength of arm. My Gift shall remain unknown for I will not harness it for the pleasure of a company of dwarves. I have seen dwarvish greed before and if this King under the Mountain suffers from the same affliction of his grandfather then I will not risk his desire." She bowed her head as finality to her speech and went to seek out the hobbit to promise him her protection.

* * *

Thorin stood behind the wall, his mind reeling from the promise overheard between the hobbit and the woman. He wished not for her to accompany them on this quest but they were in need of a burglar, and if the two came as a package then there was nothing more he could do. He wondered heavily on the reasoning behind her decision and mistrust lingered in his thoughts as he recalled her words from earlier. What evils had she defeated and where had she encountered them? She spoke as if they were not in battle but in some solitary encounter with neither orc nor goblin, but with some other being of this earth that had wronged her greatly. If she was to join the quest then he would need to keep her in check, as her fiery temperament could lead to their downfall, to his downfall as the rightful King under the Mountain, and he would not allow the whims of a fluctuating Ranger to threaten their victory, no matter how resilient she may be.

He beckoned her over to him with a nod of his head.

"I will not welcome you on this quest but if your presence is necessary to recruit our burglar then so be it. But I will not allow you to distract the company. Keep your distance and I shall permit you to travel alongside us."

He saw her eyes widen with challenge and then close with intent. Her shoulders slackened and she leaned forwards towards him, so close that he could feel her breath on his cheek. Every word was dripping with seduction as she purred:

"It is not your company that will be distracted, your majesty. Look to your own mind when you sleep at night, for it will be filled with my image." And with that she turned on the spot and slunk outside to gather her thoughts before the night's end.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry about the shorter chapters - I don't know if I prefer working on a chapter for a few days and posting it, or whether to work on a chapter for a week or so and it be a lot longer. If you have any requests as to chapter length please let me know as I write whilst I'm at work (naughty) so longer chapters would mean less frequent updates.**

 **Please please review to tell me if you like it so far and whatnot. Thank you everyone who has read it so far!**

 **Mol**


	3. On the Road

**A/N: thank you again to laurabambyjones and just4me for their lovely reviews of the last chapter. :) :)**

 **This one is a lot shorter because I needed a chapter to get the company out of Bag End and on the road so its a bit of a filler, my apologies. The next few will be longer and should hopefully reveal a bit more to Runa and her relationship with the dwarves and Bilbo...**

 **Let me know what you think of the thing so far and whether or not Runa is coming across as a believable person and stuff.. didn't want a female character that was all gushy and makes Thorin a 'better' person/dwarf etc... she will be interesting to watch develop herself as well I hope.**

* * *

Chapter 3:- On the Road

The rain was beating down upon the company with no respite and little compassion. Bilbo was attempting to wipe the flow that came from his nose with a despondent look upon his face. The 'hankerchief' given to him by Bofur was far from his usual standards and his displeasure only added to the shock at his presence within the company to both himself and some of the more sceptical dwarves. The most apprehensive of the group looked over his shoulder and caught sight of the little hobbit struggling with his pony, unable to hold the reigns whilst dealing with his troublesome nose.

Thorin sighed to himself. He should not have allowed them to come. He knew what the path ahead could hold yet still he allowed them – her – to travel alongside the company, as one of them no less, bound to them by contract till last they reclaim the mountain. The hobbit may be ill equipped for travel and have little to no sense of danger or reality, but at least he knew his place. At least he recognised authority and knew how to show respect. He recalled the knowing look and the slight smirk she wore when she had slunk out the hobbit hole that night, nothing but pleasure etched on her face when she saw his look of disbelief at her words. How dare she utter such teasing vulgarity to him; to the leader of this company; to the King under the Mountain! She knew not what he thought, what he dreamt of at night, for if she did she would not dare to mention the trails his mind followed when he was asleep, for she would be ashamed to make him remember such horror. He looked behind Bilbo to her. She was riding her own horse at the very back of the company, watching the squirrels jump first from branch to branch and then from tree to tree, shaking the leaves as they went along. Her face was turned up into the sunlight and the sun's rays leapt across her features with elation. She looked so peaceful, so at ease that he nearly forgot how impertinent she had been, the things that she had said and the way that she had said them. But the moment was lost when she caught sight of him, cocked her head to the side in indecision, and then winked. Her brashness slapped him hard around the face and he could do nothing but stare icily back into her eyes which were alight with mischief. Eventually he turned away with displeasure and was forced to look forward only until he was sure she no longer watched him.

"You shouldn't provoke him. He is a stubborn dwarf when giving away his trust".

Runa looked to who spoke and was pleased to see the young face of the brother who had flirted with her at Bag End not two nights ago. His face reflected both mischief and innocence; a reckless youth that had not yet been distorted by the evils of the world.

"You misunderstand, Master Kili. I do not provoke him; it is he who provokes me."

Kili looked at Runa sceptically, as he did not believe for one moment that this woman was as virtuous as she was making out to be. He had seen the looks she gave his uncle, and the ease with which she swapped a frown for a dazzling smile. He had never seen his uncle so agitated with just one person at one time. Not even Bilbo got under his skin like she did, and he knew the exasperation gentlefolk brought upon Thorin's hardened skin; he had little time for those who knew nothing of the world.

"Fine. Keep your intentions hidden from us then, but I know already. I have seen how you flash a blinding smile or a coy regard when you think someone has seen you admiring the butterflies or laughing at poor Bilbo's plights and quandaries." He looked over at her, a playful look in his eyes and a telling smirk on his lips. "I won't tell anyone but you cannot fool me. I have been watching you with intent". He feigned pain as the pretend arrow shot through his heart as he teased: "For you are truly mesmerising."

Runa couldn't help but stifle a laugh at gall of the young dwarf. She rallied quickly but just as light heartedly: "You think I have not seen you watching me? Those smiles you speak of I save just for you, when you think that you have caught me. I store them for that inevitable moment that you look over and then I bring them out to play in all their wicked glory. And don't _you_ just love them?" She winked at Kili before her face feigned sincerity. "Do not be fooled to think you know me well, Master Kili, for nobody does and it is likely that nobody will." She looked over his face with a devious tint to her eyes, knowing full well who would come to his aid.

"Aye, but Kili seems to think he knows all women, Runa. Don't you brother?" Fili slapped his brother on the back to ease the awkwardness of the moment. He looked to Runa and smiled apologetically for him, amazed each time he looked at her by her inherent beauty. Kili punched him back on the arm in return and with that the two brothers began a mock brawl, childishness beaming off them in a moment of light hearted play. That was how the day was spent, the dwarves blathering amongst themselves and Bilbo quizzing Gandalf on the other wizards of the world, his curiosity spilling out of his mouth like the head of an ale over the brim of a glass. Nobody had noticed the silence amongst the trees and the chill in the air, nobody except for Runa.

Her shrewd senses from her long years as a Ranger had picked up on the shift in the forest wildlife, and the cold breeze bringing alien smells on the wind. She was far ahead of the company, alert in every sense of the word, her ears pointing into the air and her eyes searching for danger. She tried to seek out the threat without any movement at all, without doing anything that might give away her knowledge of the risk that now faced the company on the road to Erebor. She looked deep into the surrounding forest, suddenly aware of a distant snarl and heavy breath. At once she rode fast and strong into the trees, neither mentioning nor warning the company of her intentions or strategy. She moved with such speed and stealth that nobody in the company save Gandalf had even heard her leave.

"Runa!" he shouted into the distance, worry strikingly clear in the tone of his cry.

* * *

 **A/N: Bit of a cliffhanger... Where has she gone? Who's out there? dun dun duhhhhh**

 **Please please review if you are enjoying/interested by the story so far! all comments are welcomed/appreciated with fervour!**

 **Mol**


	4. Assault

**A/N: Hi everyone - I'm trying to update a little faster so that I can get the plot of the story going from home as I can't write at work at the moment. I am imagining lots of things in my head but not writing fast enough to get to that part of the story!**

 **If you have any ideas of what you think would be good to happen to them along the road I'm all ears! Always good to bounce ideas back and forth.**

 **Thank you to the people who have reviewed/followed/favourited :) much appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter 4:- Assault

She dismounted her horse once under the cover of the forest, leaving it tied to the trunk of a tree nearest to the road. She did not want her presence known to whichever evil lurked in the shadows, and her horse would make too much noise on the crisp leaves that blanketed the forest ground. She narrowed her eyes in an attempt to discern which direction the foul smell and skulking snarls had come from. But nothing appeared and no noise could be heard advancing. It was as if the menace had been lifted and carried with the wind to some other road, leaving the forest empty but for Runa. But she was not some helpless girl lost away from the road in the forest, fooled by the silence and comforted by the warmth in the air.

She took out her daggers from each boot, prepped for the encounter that she knew would come in a matter of minutes. Her feet tread carefully and with purpose as she stalked further into the forest, each movement carrying her further into danger. She could hear the orc pack now, getting clumsier and louder the closer they got; the closer they were to their prize. She was a fair distance from them yet, but much nearer to them than she was to the road and the Company. She knew that if she should fail now she would surely die, or worse. She understood what became of female hostages among orc packs, and she would rather die before that fate became hers. As the pack drew closer she knew she could not defeat them in single combat, for she saw that they were too many and she was too few. She had skill with blades but against so many she was sure she would not last two minutes. She bowed her head in determination and the wind blew her hair violently behind her shoulders and away from her face as it raised from the ground to the sky. As her face lifted her features hardened and her eyes were burning amber, a wild look overtaking their usual grey reserve. In a low hum, barely audible on the air, she began to sing, her voice deep and melodic, dancing and swaying in the air.

"Cuiva Olórin Nárendur

tira Nottolya…"*

She could now see the orc pack, no less than twenty and advancing at speed towards her, a menacing evil in their eyes that held no shame. She set her gaze upon them, her own eyes ablaze with fire, raging through the space that lay between them. She held her head to the sky and continued singing, gradually getting both louder and nearer with each note and each calculated step.

"Tulta tuolya

an mauya mahtië

ter oiomornië

ter ondicilayar."*

Their steps grew slower and their bodies' heavy, their eyes losing the menace that had once been wild and uncontrolled. Each dropped their weapons as their hands lost their strength and their legs gave way beneath them. Confusion passed over their faces before the entrancement captured and seized them. They dropped to the ground and began writhing and contorting as the magic seeped into their minds and overtook their senses, leaving them completely at the mercy of this unknown creature before them. Their eyes widened with pain beyond measure as Runa stalked between them, never stopping singing and never taking her eyes off her victims. Each note and each word seemed to pierce them with a thousand spears, and the deeper the melody, it seemed the graver the wound. Yet no blood poured from open wounds, and no spears lay puncturing their bodies.

"Mettanna…

Nurunna!"*

As her song came to end, she stood behind the orcs and brought her daggers across their necks as they lay motionless and helpless at her feet. Their bodies slumped to the ground as her victory was won, and her gradually eyes darkened from burning gold to calm grey, losing their fire but holding no shame. She looked upon the massacre with little emotion and simply replaced her daggers and turned away from the pack, no revulsion at her cold blooded murder. She could hear Gandalf crying out her name, and without looking back she hurried back to find her horse that she had left near the opening to the road. She soon found him, being calmed by a tall figure in grey.

"Gandalf. Be warned, there was an orc pack on our trail not a hundred yards from here. They are dealt with but the Company is being tracked. We must take more care on the Road…Why are we being tracked? Is Bilbo alright?"

Gandalf's face showed obvious relief at the sight of Runa, alive and unscathed, but the news of an orc pack tracking the Company worried him. He looked at her again, realising only now that she had no wounds at all, not even a scratch. He narrowed his eyes.

"And I suppose this orc pack were yet more victims to your…persuasions. I said that your Gift may be needed on this quest but I did not mean use it at the first sign of danger! You could have warned the Company, the sum of you could have easily taken out those orcs. You are no longer alone Runa. You belong to the Company and as so you must include them in your actions. If you keep this up there will be no other option but to tell them of your Gift and face the consequences. I will not lie for you after this."

Runa looked at Gandalf incredulously. She had just taken out an entire orc pack to save the Company, to save Bilbo, and this is the thanks that she receives? She stormed off back towards to the road, taking her horse with her and leaving Gandalf behind.

Gandalf watched her leave, worry creasing further lines into his already creased face. He did not know what would happen if the Company found out about her and her powers, but did not want to envisage it either. Thorin Oakenshield was a stubborn and proud king, and not being told about Runa's Gift would indisputably cause more trouble than if she was simply a helpless young girl. He followed the path that she had taken from inside the forest, searching for clues or signs that would lead him to the orc pack. As he stepped out from behind a final tree he saw the wake of her encounter. No less than twenty orcs lay spread across the ground in a circle, each one of its throats cut with perfect precision. Their weapons lay a few feet away from them, discarded in the terror that she had undoubtedly brought upon their minds. He recoiled in the image of her stalking the orcs, holding their minds in her control and toying with them, causing them pain for sport before she killed them one at a time with intent and care. It was a scene all too familiar to him, and something that he would most certainly try and expel from his memory before he returned to the road, for if he did not we was afraid that he might say something he would soon regret.

* * *

Bilbo watched as Thorin paced on the side of the road.

"She has abandoned us, I am sure. I saw in her eyes the desire to leave as soon as she set out the door. She isn't welcome here, not with us. I told her this; perhaps now she had heeded my words."

"She hasn't abandoned us!" Bilbo cried, unable to keep his words to himself. "She wouldn't leave me, she made a promise. She promised to protect us on the quest as long as I was a member of the Company! Don't say such things about her when you don't know where she has gone or what trouble she may be in!"

He became more and more agitated with each word he said, obviously uncomfortable under the penetrating glare he was receiving from the King under the Mountain. He was about to continue his defence when Runa came charging out of the forest, her horse's reigns in her hands and a defiant look upon her face.

"If I am to be abandoning you, Thorin, then why am I still here? Why would I have killed three orc scouts that had been tracking us from the end of the Shire? Answer that with your self-pitying pessimism."

She glared at him with her own penetrating stare for a moment, and then made to continue walking back towards Bilbo, before she was hit with words coated with distrust.

"I will not listen to your disrespect anymore, woman. If you claim that there were orc scouts on our trail then where are the bodies? What reason would they have to follow us unless they knew of our journey?" He followed her, grabbing her by the arm and spinning her roughly around. "Who did you tell of our journey?!"

She thrust his hands off her arm and jerked backwards out of his grip.

"I have told nobody of this journey! Do you think that I want orcs following us? That I want to die?" She looked him in the eye as she walked so close towards him that their noses were touching. "I wish nothing but to protect Bilbo upon this journey, as I will not allow him to die for your greed. The orc scouts knew of our journey but not from my doing." After a moment her anger subsided and she continued with her tale. "I have killed them this time as there were only three, but next time I will need your help." She held his gaze for a few moments, and when satisfied that he would not bite back with venom she stepped backwards, nodded her head and turned, striding back towards her horse and Bilbo.

Thorin shook off his anger. He knew that she would not alert their enemies of a journey that she was on herself; she was not stupid. But something seemed wrong about her, and it incensed him that he did not know what it was. He signalled to the Company to continue forward, catching the eyes of his nephews. They looked over to him for guidance, and he spoke to them with no words necessary, his stare unmistakeably forbidding them from talking with her. He knew that he could not allow them to be entranced by this woman, who evidently took great degrees of pleasure in provoking others. He had seen them talking earlier this day, Kili's youth obvious in his foolish attempts at flirting with this experienced antagonist. He would not be able to seduce her as he had all the dwarvish women in Ered Luin, and Thorin worried that his innocence and gall would prove his downfall at her hands.

As he was lost in his thoughts, Gandalf had reappeared from the forest and was approaching him with a look of worry in his eyes.

"Thorin. I am sure Runa will have already warned you of the orcs that had been following you. Did you tell anyone of your journey? Anyone outside of the Company?"

"Aye, she has told me of the scouts that she killed, but just that there were three and now they are dead. I did not wish to partake in further conversation with the woman and so I must now ask you of your opinion on the matter. I swear I have told no one but those on this quest of our plans. "

"Then someone has been watching you for some time, I regret to say. And, yes, Runa killed the…three. Their pack will not know where we are so we will be safe for the moment. Let us continue on this road, until we find somewhere suitable to rest for the night, although, I have a bad feeling about the road ahead."

With that Gandalf hurried his horse on ahead of Thorin, to catch up with Runa at the head of the Company. Thorin furrowed his brow in thought. How did an orc pack come to know of their whereabouts and what business did they have tracking them? Why not just kill them in open battle on the road rather than send scouts out to stalk them from the forest? He was deep in thought for the rest of the journey that day, unable to keep his mind off who was after them and why. All throughout the day he was afraid to think about what was really on his mind – the Pale Orc. Could he yet be alive and hunting them? The thought alone was enough to send fear through his heart and ice in his spine.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **"Awake Olórin**

 **Servant of fire**

 **Face your foe**

 **Summon forth your strength**

 **For you must fight**

 **Through endless dark**

 **Through chasms of stone.**

 **To the end.**

 **To the death!"**

* * *

 **A/N: These lyrics are from LOTR but I liked them for the scene with Runa - I imagined the lullaby from Narnia (the lion, the witch and the wardrobe) for how she would sound when she sings as I always found that music to be magical/entrancing! (youtube - Narnia Lullaby)**

 **So Runa is all for protecting the Company but she is yet to show any emotion apart from anger... I wonder when her softer side will come out and who will be the person to bring it out of her?**

 **Again, please please review I really appreciate any comments - constructive comments/ideas you have/ways to improve. Thank you :)**

 **Mol**


	5. Desire

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading/following/reviewing, it makes me very happy!**

* * *

Chapter 5:- Desire

"She must be skilled in combat to kill off three orc scouts alone…which is her weapon of choice, I wonder?"

Fili looked at his brother, taking in the look of awe he was throwing in Runa's direction. Aye, it was an accomplishment indeed, he would not like to up against three orcs alone in the forest, no matter how many blades he could brandish at once. But to come back unscathed, without even so much as a scratch… He wondered to himself what she would look like in combat; her stature was small and she was not built like a dwarf. To another her arms looked as if they might break under the slightest force, but he knew better than that. He had seen the amount of weapons she carried on her body, it was enough to rival those he carried on himself! She must hold a great deal more strength that it would appear, which in the instance of the orcs would prove an advantage no doubt. He pondered the thought before answering his brother.

"I don't know Kili… Why don't you challenge her and find out for yourself when she knocks you to the ground. Then you shall see which weapon she chooses." He smiled at his brother, knowing that he would never challenge her outright.

"Haha! Imagine that, Uncle would never allow it."

"No I imagine he wouldn't, but when has that stopped you before?"

Kili threw a mischievous look to his brother, before unpacking an apple from his pack. They had stopped to rest for the night in a slight clearing off the road, not two leagues from the open fields. Gandalf had already disappeared after an argument with Thorin and although it had unsettled him, he said nothing to his uncle. They had seen that something had uprooted a few of the trees to the side of where they were camping but they could not explain what might have been behind it. Runa had be stalking the perimeters now for the last half hour, presumably gauging what dangers might be close at hand.

He walked over behind her, meaning to take her by surprise but before he had even got within an arm's reach she spun around, her grey eyes searching his for a challenge.

"Do you mean to scare me? I heard you coming before you had even decided what you were going to do."

Kili blushed before regaining his resolve.

"You are a lot harder to surprise than my brother, I'll give you that. What were you doing?"

Runa looked at him quizzically. He looked genuinely interested to speak with her, his face holding no signs of motive and his eyes reflecting the affability only present in one who meant no harm.

"I was searching the perimeters for any signs of immediate danger. When a wizard advises not to stay here, I listen. We should not have stopped here to camp. Something uprooted these trees and I do not wish to be here when it remerges for more."

"You think that something bad will happen whilst we rest here tonight? I do not wish to be woken by orcs, or worse."

He looked uneasy as he contemplated the idea. Runa smiled at him in reassurance and then returned her gaze back to the trees ahead. From where he stood he could see at least three daggers hidden on her person, a sword at her hips and a bow across her back. She looked very much the Ranger and he smiled at the thought of challenging her. Yet although her threat radiated in all directions, and Kili was very aware that she could probably knock him down with ease, he couldn't help but notice the feminine plumpness to her cheeks, and the glitter in her eyes as she looked over the camp.

"Fili, Kili, go and check on the ponies."

Thorin's order came firm and loud, simultaneously alerting Runa to Kili's watch over her and pulling Kili abruptly out of his gaze. She looked over at him as he hurried to his brother, and they both left the camp immediately in the direction of the ponies. They were so well trained, both holding mountains of respect for their uncle that made Runa wonder what he might have been like when they were little.

* * *

"Go on and take the lads their supper will you Bilbo? They've gone to check on the ponies and they'll only moan if they get the scraps at the end."

Bilbo looked over to Bofur and smiled, silently agreeing with him as he went and collected their bowls of stew from the light hearted dwarf. Indeed they would have something to say if Bombur ate their share of the stew, and boy did he not want to be on the receiving end of their ire!

He took a bowl of stew in each hand and went in the direction of the ponies. Fili and Kili were crouched behind a thick root of a tree, perplexity written all over their faces.

"Master Baggins, we may have a problem" said Fili, not needing to look to know who had just joined them.

"We came to check on the ponies, and well, we had sixteen."

"Now there's fourteen."

"Well that's not good at all!" Bilbo exclaimed, worry for the ponies evident in his high pitched squeal. Fili looked down to Bilbo, an idea forming in his head.

"Aye, it is not. Someone must get to the bottom of this mystery… and well, as our official burglar, we thought you might like the job." His smile at the wisdom of his plan reached from ear to ear and he shared his win proudly with his brother, who nodded towards the hobbit in agreement.

Bilbo's face betrayed his actions as he pushed out his chest and placed the bowls of stew on the root behind which they were hiding. He edged forward, uncertainty plain as day in his expression and he looked back towards the brothers for some guidance. Seeing none, he moved closer to where the rest of the ponies stood and towards a clearing further ahead. Coming into sight from behind a group of trees he saw two enormous trolls, one holding the two missing ponies under each arm as if they were simply collecting firewood for their camp. His eyes widened in fear and he darted back towards the safety of the root to relay his findings.

"Trolls! Trolls have the ponies, and I think they're going to eat them!"

"Well someone should do something! Thorin will not be pleased if we lose two of our best ponies."

Kili looked to Fili with mischief in his eyes. "Yes someone should. You are so small, they will never see you."

Pushing Bilbo towards the clearing Fili whispered "If you get into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl."

Bilbo began thinking of a plan as he was pushed closer and closer towards the enormous beings, desperately mustering up courage with each step. He was a stone's throw away from their camp when he was pulled back with such force that he fell to the ground. He had to stifle a whelp in his surprise as to not alert the trolls to his presence.

"What are you doing?!"

Runa searched Bilbo's face for a sign of a solid plan, and upon seeing none she sighed, collected her own thoughts and pulled Bilbo to his feet.

"I admire your courage little one. But you cannot go after those ponies alone. I have come on this quest as your protector and so only together will we take them back." She smiled at him and brought him closer. "You see that ugly looking one over there, the one without the ponies under his arms? He has a knife in his belt that will be able to cut them loose, if you can get to that undetected I can distract the others whilst you cut them free."

She nodded to him as he made his way amongst the trees to behind the trolls. Indeed he was small, and she thought for a moment that perhaps their plan might work, and that the brothers might not yet be complete imbeciles. How foolish of them to send Bilbo to regain their ponies from three gigantic trolls; he had seen nothing of the world and they could likely have been sending the little hobbit to his death. She pushed her anger away for the moment as it would not get them out of this situation. She needed to think.

As Bilbo reached the ugly troll she had pointed out, she padded out from behind the cover of the trees and into the full sight of the trolls.

"What are three trolls doing so far from the mountains?" She batted her eyelashes at them and twisted her toe into the ground, wearing her nicest smile and her most innocent mask. She did not think that this plan would work, but it might be just enough to buy Bilbo some time to release the ponies and get himself out of there.

The trolls looked taken aback by the surprise presence of Runa and looked amongst themselves before sneering and clapping.

"Oi Bert, look 'ere! It's a lady human" His face lit up and he stood up from his stool. "Not had one of 'em for dinner for…." He scratched his head. "Well I can't remember how long."

"Let's 'ave her now before she gets away! We don't see 'em often and I don't wanna waste her."

"No, no, no. She ain't for eating now. Ladies got the sweet in 'em. They go best for after."

"Yeah. I don't like sweet with my 'orse. It's not right."

"Can we have 'er though, after the 'orses. I wanna have summet sweet."

"We can have 'er after but what if there's more sweet 'anging around in the bushes. We should catch 'er and make 'er spill."

Runa looked at the trolls as they argued between themselves. She would not be able to sweet talk them...trolls having a liking for female flesh was not something she had been expecting. Worry started to seep into her thoughts as she watched Bilbo struggle to get the knife from the ugly one, as he was moving and swaying the more excited he got at the prospect of a dessert.

She tried to think on her feet, of which weapon might serve her best against these creatures six times her size. She knew what she _could_ do, what she could call on to subdue the revolting trolls…but she could not do it with Bilbo so close. He would surely feel the effects just as they would, and she would not submit him to such pain and suffering. She could, however, just make them immobile, rather than feel pain, she thought. It was not something she did often but she knew how to. She could temporarily paralyse their minds in order to paralyse their bodies… She did not usually grant her enemies such an easy way out but she cared for the little hobbit. If she did this then he would be spared and they would be free, but then Bilbo would know of her Gift. And she could not risk that.

The company could not know.

Her contemplation had cost her precious moments, and the trolls had decided to keep her for questioning. They made to corner her, a dim witted yet malevolent look on their faces. She made to run behind them, towards Bilbo.

"She's getting away!"

"Grab 'er!"

* * *

"They have done what?!" Thorin thundered, his disbelief in the actions of Bilbo and Runa showering over Fili and Kili like heavy rain on a winters night.

"The foolish woman. She will get herself and our burglar killed." He paced back and forth, anger flowing from him wave after wave. They were foolish indeed but they should not have to die for it. After a moment he turned to the other dwarves and a look of determination had replaced his anger. He unsheathed his sword and addressed them all.

"Come, we must do what we can. Let us how these trolls that we stand behind our Company."

At once the dwarves unsheathed their own swords and gathered their axes, storming through the trees after Thorin. They leapt from the trees onto the scene and began hacking the legs of the trolls, jumping from stool to stool cutting flesh as they went. The scene was manic with movement and the sound of steel upon body was booming. Thorin ducked and slashed as he searched for the two missing members of his company. Eventually he saw the small figure of Bilbo, freeing the ponies from their imprisonment and he smiled despite himself. Although the little hobbit may prove a burden, for the moment at least he was a symbol of hope for their dire situation. He could not, however, locate the woman. Where was she? He did not wish for her to die and despite her misgivings he had to admit that she was a valuable member of the company.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip 'ers off."

Thorin stopped his slicing and looked to the source of the threat. Two of the trolls had Runa's arms and legs in their hands, holding her body in the air. He cursed, perhaps she was to prove herself more of burden than a value after all. Yet despite his cursing he dropped his sword, he could not lose her in this manner. She deserved better than to be ripped apart by three blundering trolls. The other dwarves looked uncertain as to whether he was serious, but after a glare from Thorin they reluctantly followed suit.

The trolls dropped Runa to the ground and began roughly packing the dwarves into sacks for safe keeping.

"Looks like we'll have a feast after all. Goodbye to mutton for now eh?"

"Tom, get the lady human 'ere. We don't want 'er trying to escape again."

Tom, the ugly one that Runa had identified to Bilbo earlier, grabbed her by one of her arms and stuffed her into the nearest sack that had only one dwarf inside.

"We don't want 'er smelling too much of dwarf. Ruins the sweet you see."

Runa scowled at them as she was packed into a sack on the edge of the pile. She rearranged herself so that her weapons stopped digging into her body, but as she did so she came nose to nose with the dwarf she shared a sack with. Realisation flooded her as hastily snapped her face away from Thorin. He looked uncomfortably away from her as their bodies pressed against one another and tried to move further away, causing only for them to end up closer together.

He looked at her face and realised that she was just as uncomfortable as he. Where were her crude words now? He wondered in surprise as none came. Her face instead showed a passing moment of panic before she she resigned herself to their situation. He could feel her body pressed against the side of his, her legs on either side of his and her chest against his arm. He looked upon her face and saw behind her stern expression, fear in her eyes. He looked away as to grant her some privacy but as he closed his eyes his mind was wild with desire. Her body against his felt like none he had felt before. Why did this woman have this effect on him? She had done nothing but provoke him and yet here he was, wondering what her lips might taste of and how her body might feel under his touch. He abruptly dismissed his thoughts, putting it down to the thrill of an ambush and his anger at Gandalf, the mixture of them confusing his mind. He could not afford to be distracted by her, their situation was in too much peril.

In his brief distraction Bilbo had bided them time by arguing with the trolls on how best to cook dwarves, angering both the company and the trolls simultaneously. Thorin kicked Kili in the leg as he protested too much against Bilbo's plan, throwing a stern look at him that conveyed clearly that he meant for them to follow the hobbit's lead. In a matter of minutes they were all screaming about parasites living inside in their tubes, an obvious trick but one that had the trolls fooled momentarily.

A deep voice and a loud crack pulled the trolls attention from the dwarves.

"Dawn take you all, and be stone to you!"

The crack widened and the sun shone through onto the trolls. Each stood, their faces horrified by the sun's rays, covering them with their hands. But as they did so the dwarves heard the familiar sound of stone against stone and watched in delight as the trolls slowly turned from flesh to grey stone. They cheered and whooped as much as they could within their confinement, smiles covering their previously horror stricken faces.

Thorin smile disappeared as Runa began moving within their sack. As she scrambled to get out her chest was pushed more into his body and her face came dangerously close to his. But this time her wicked smirk was back and she did nothing to ease his discomfort. Instead, she looked at him as she deliberately slided her body against his on her way out of the sack, so that his fingers grazed hers as she lifted herself out. His previous desire was replaced by irritation and he scowled at her once more. He was mistaken if he thought for one moment that this woman would not deliberately provoke him, no matter how she had acted not moments ago.

"Do not think that I care for your touch, woman. I care only for the success of this quest, and the safety of my kin", he said under his breath when everybody else had retreated back to the camp.

She stood closer to him and whispered, "If that is indeed the case, then why are you so riled?" She collected her weapons and walked away from him, leaving a furious Thorin in her wake.

* * *

 **A/N: Troll, troll in the dungeon!**

 **Thorin and Runa have a moment..**

 **Ple** **ase please review with any comments on what should happen/what you think etc.. thanks for everyone who already has.**

 **Mol**


End file.
